


all day all the time

by ehemond



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut, aka ahri worried that she's a monster and eve telling her monsters are sexy, but it became plot with porn, it was supposed to be a porn with plot, that's it that's the fic, there's some uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehemond/pseuds/ehemond
Summary: After hearing about how Seraphine hears the songs of people, Ahri starts to worry. What does she hear from Ahri? The songs of all the souls she's taken? Or the song of her own monstrosity? Her worrying begins to consume her, but at least Evelynn is here to talk her down. At least, that was the plan.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	all day all the time

It takes months. Months of plans, months of preparation, months of rehearsals and months of recording. Months of _bonding_. K/DA grows closer, but they also begin to really get to know Seraphine. And she is _fascinating_. Ahri finds herself endlessly absorbed in Seraphine’s stories about growing up, her attunement with the world, music, and the songs of people. Eve teases her, says she’s _too invested in the new girl_ with a wink, but Ahri knows it’s different. She’s never felt this way about a person.

It’s not that she’s interested in her like that. At least she tells herself that. There’s nothing _wrong_ with it of course, but Ahri doesn’t think it’s like that. She would know; she’s had enough experience with attraction to see it for what it is. She’s just, well, intrigued. Seraphine’s entire worldview is shaped by its songs, and Ahri finds that beautiful. It’s not like she’s about to jump her or something.

Ahri tells herself this, and it works. Mostly. They go through their plans, they prepare themselves, they have rehearsals, and they keep recording. They also bond. It all comes to a head when all their plans and preparation and rehearsals and recording are finished, when they have their final result. It’s glorious. Ahri knows K/DA’s comeback is going to take the world by storm. It’s just that good.

As commemoration, Kai’sa suggests they go out for a celebratory dinner and everyone agrees. They deserve it, after all. 

Evelynn drives, because of course she does. She at least forgoes her normal sporty deathtrap in favor of a practical car that fits all five of them easily. She still drives like speed limits are only a suggestion, but they are never late so Ahri takes it. The ride is filled with small, meaningless chatter and Ahri leans back in her seat with satisfaction. 

She went out on a limb with K/DA, even with Eve’s support. They started their band alone, funded it together and put together a worldwide phenomenon through sheer strength of will and talent. Ahri is immeasurably proud of everything they’ve accomplished together and incredibly content.

Her bubble is broken when an arm reaches over from the backseat, attempting to change the sound controls from behind. Ahri watches in amusement as Eve smacks the offending hand without taking her eyes off the road, “Keep your hands to yourself, Akali.”

“Your music is shit,” Akali retorts. Ahri twists in her seat to see the rapper grinning even as she continues trying to alter the music blaring out of the speakers, “Look, even Seraphine can’t stand it.”

Akali gestures meaningfully at Seraphine, who winces sheepishly but nods her head, “This song does have a lot of negativity associated with it. It’s fine though! I can deal with it.”

Ahri raises an eyebrow, directing her next words towards the driver, who stubbornly refuses to change the music, “She hears negativity, Eve.”

“I’m the driver. My car, my music.”

“But the negativity!”

With a groan, Evelynn swipes at the center console. Ahri can’t help but be drawn to the way her claws glint in the light as she fiddles with the controls.

As chords of Mozart’s twenty-first concerto begin to flow out of the speakers, Ahri begins to lose herself in her thoughts while staring at Evelynn’s claws. They are so...obvious. It’s one of the defining differences between Ahri and Evelynn. They both have fangs, but the latter is generally the only one willing to bare them. She doesn’t care how other people think because she’s perfectly comfortable in the fact that she is decidedly not human. Evelynn practically wears her inhumanness like a patch of pride, with her claws and her lashers and the way she holds herself, like she is a predator and humanity her prey.

One of the things Ahri isn’t ready to deal with is the fact that she is the same. Her and Eve are birds of a feather, but whereas Evelynn is ready to flaunt her monstrous tendencies to the world, Ahri hides it. She isn’t ready to show the world that part of herself, and her fangs rarely come out to play. Ahri takes pride in her self-control while Eve sniffs and turns her nose at playing nice with the rest of the world.

Ahri can respect it in a way, but having lived lifetimes through the souls of others, she finds something in herself that wants to be as normal as possible. She’s denying her nature, Evelynn will tell her, but Ahri isn’t ready to face that side of herself again for a very long time.

“Yo, earth to Ahri? You there?” 

Broken out of her brooding by Akali, Ahri startles before shaking her head. Evelynn shoots her a concerned glance, eyebrows twitching as if asking her, _everything alright with you?_

Ahri nods, plastering on a smile to her face brightly, “Yeah, sorry. Just dozed off.” She plays it off, hoping no one sees through her facade.

Akali cheers and the others nod before getting out of the car. With a sigh of relief, Ahri unbuckles her seatbelt and makes her own way out of the car. She doesn’t even have a chance to get through the door before Evelynn is cornering her, an arm going to the roof of the car as Evelynn brackets Ahri in with her body. “What’s up,” she says flatly, words not phrased as a question, “You’re acting weird.”

Of course Evelynn picks up on that. Ahri sighs. “Nothing,” she says, trying to move past Evelynn and head towards the restaurant where the rest of K/DA is waiting. 

Unfortunately, Evelynn refuses to budge, shifting to enclose Ahri between the car and her body. She stares intently at Ahri as if daring her to move Evelynn. Ahri sighs. Everything with Evelynn is always a battle. There’s never a compromise, never a middle-ground to come to with her. Just because Ahri wouldn’t have it any other way doesn’t mean it’s not infuriating when the tables turn on her.

“It’s nothing,” Ahri repeats, pushing uselessly at her imprisoner. Evelynn’s body is deceptively soft, plush skin encasing a being sharper than steel. Defeatedly, Ahri slumps back against the car, “Nothing’s wrong.”

Even though Ahri can’t see Evelynn’s eyes past the glasses perched on her face, she knows they are narrowing at her defeat. Thankfully, Evelynn must see something in the way Ahri holds herself because she relaxes, withdrawing her arm and stepping aside. Ahri mumbles her thanks as she steps past, Evelynn silently stalking beside her as they head towards the restaurant. 

Evelynn holds open the door for Ahri, who quickly mutters a thanks as she steps by. Before she can make it through the doorway, Evelynn leans down until her lips are brushing Ahri’s ear, “This isn’t over.”

Ahri shivers but makes no comment.

The others are already seated inside the bustling restaurant, a private room just for the five of them away from the masses. Ahri is grateful for it, too exhausted to deal with any fans or public attention. 

They slide into their seats, Evelynn still next to Ahri while Akali and Kai’sa chatter on with Seraphine about some mundane topic or another. Their food is ordered quickly and comes quickly, the band digging in hungrily. 

The whole affair feels muted, Ahri going through the motions while her mind is too occupied with her thoughts. She barely participates in the conversation, her emotions too overwhelming to allow her any meaningful contribution. The others exchange glances, but Ahri is too absorbed to really notice.

The only thing that brings Ahri back to earth is Evelynn, hand moving to brush against Ahri’s thigh and claws digging in. Ahri nearly jumps out of her seat and Evelynn smirks, “Good of you to join us again.”

Directing a glare at Eve, Ahri huffs. Inwardly, however, she is thankful. Evelynn’s interference helps Ahri slide back into a normal state of mind and she is able to engage the others in normal conversation once more. 

The rest of the evening seems to go smoothly, and Ahri thinks she’s in the clear until Akali, sated after their dinner and sitting back in her seat asks Seraphine, “So how do you ‘feel’ the negativity in songs? Is it just something that happens, or can you control it?” 

The question seems innocuous enough, except Ahri really doesn’t want to know the answer. Her and Evelynn exchange looks, but the others don’t seem to pick up on it, a fact for which Ahri is grateful.

Although she seems unprepared for the question, Seraphine brightens and explains eagerly, “It was kind of something I was just born with. I can basically ‘hear’ the songs of people, something which I find akin to knowing them through their music without actually knowing them. I _see_ them by hearing them if that makes any sense. And I can tune it out to focus on less people at a time, but there’s really no off button.”

If Ahri weren’t so concerned about the nature of her humanity or lack thereof, she might have found Seraphine’s ability fascinating. She might even have been able to listen to the rest of the ensuing conversation about Seraphine’s powers. As it is, she can’t. Instead, Ahri quickly excuses herself and bolts out of the restaurant, not resting until she is leaning up against the side of the building in an alley with no one to bother her. 

She doesn’t know how long she stays there trying to calm her racing nerves. The band could have left by now and Ahri wouldn’t care. She just needs to be alone with her thoughts.

For the first few years of her conscious life, Ahri didn’t known the nature of her being. She didn’t know what it meant to be a _gumiho_ , didn’t know the effect her feeding had on humanity. She just took and she took and she took without feeling a shred of remorse. The more souls she took, however, the more Ahri began to understand what it meant to be _human_. She began to understand the impact her actions had on people.

So, she stopped.

She stopped, denied her impulses, and promised to cherish humanity instead of feeding off of it. Ahri understood then, and she stopped. She thought she was doing well, repressing her desires and fitting in with the rest of humanity. But if Seraphine can hear the songs of the world, what kind of song does she hear from Ahri? Does she hear the songs of the countless souls Ahri has consumed? Does she hear the self-loathing Ahri feels about the conditions of her existence?

It frightens Ahri, to think about what Seraphine could hear from her. To have it declared, a sure thing, that Ahri is a monster. 

The side door opening, and slamming closed tells Ahri that the memo to be left alone apparently hasn’t been conveyed and Ahri opens her mouth to tell off whoever deigns to interrupt her private time. She doesn’t even get the first word out before being stopped by a soul-rending glare. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Ahri winces, turning away from Evelynn. Her voice is cold steel, ice burning through Ahri’s veins as she tries to avoid Evelynn. It doesn’t work, Evelynn stalking closer as her lashers begin to furl out. From the corner of her eye, Ahri watches as Evelynn comes closer and closer until a lasher curls around her waist and a hand forcefully turns her to face Evelynn.

“What is going on, Ahri?”

More than anything, it is the tiredness in Evelynn’s voice that causes Ahri to slump into the lasher holding her up by the waist. Evelynn sounds so _tired_ , and it breaks Ahri’s heart to know that she is the cause.

Ahri stumbles when Evelynn’s lasher pulls her closer to her until they are pressed against each other. Looking down at Ahri through otherworldly eyes, Evelynn stares intently at her gumiho. Opening her mouth before thinking better of it, Ahri simply throws her arm around Evelynn and holds onto her. The other lasher comes up behind her, uncertainly patting Ahri on the back.

She hides her smile in Eve’s shoulder because even her depressed self can find joy in Evelynn’s awkwardness. Her “I’m sorry,” is muffled into Eve’s shoulder, but Evelynn seems to get the hint while her lasher continues to stroke soothingly along Ahri’s back. “I’m just thinking too much.”

“I’m sure you are, gumiho, but you’re not telling me what it is you’re thinking about.”

Ahri doesn’t reply, instead clinging onto Eve while she tries not to acknowledge her fears. Emotional vulnerability is really not fun, even when Eve is being all supportive and understanding. How far that sympathy will go if Ahri tells her the root of her issues, well that’s another matter entirely. 

Logically, Ahri knows that Eve embraces her decided lack of humanity, and she is perfectly content to continue doing whatever suits her. The only reason she doesn’t go on mass-murdering sprees is because keeping Ahri and the rest of the band happy suits her. All of that suits Evelynn fine and all, but Ahri has a less, well, flexible moral compass. 

Her needs and desires are suppressed because Ahri feels _bad_ about it, something she knows doesn’t affect Evelynn in the least. Guilt is not something Evelynn is familiar with, but Ahri is overflowing with it. This disconnect in their consciences is why Ahri isn’t ready to voice her fears to Evelynn, no matter how much she wishes she could.

The simultaneous buzzing from Ahri and Evelynn’s phones is a saving grace, Evelynn reaching for the phone tucked in Ahri’s back pocket instead of her own because nothing she does can be normal. Plucking the phone out, Evelynn tilts her head to read the text, “Kai’sa is telling us to get our asses to the car because the bill has been settled and the others want to go home.”

Ahri nods, “Sounds good then.”

She expects Evelynn to release her, but the lashers stay firmly in place while Evelynn contemplates some things. Eventually Evelynn must decide on something because Ahri is summarily released and Evelynn begins walking away, but not before throwing out behind her, “This conversation still isn’t over, Ahri. I expect answers. You’ll even get the whole car ride home to think about them.”

Ahri gulps but follows Evelynn anyways. Every instinct of hers is screaming at Ahri to run, but she keeps her pace even and tempered even while Evelynn continues to stare at her. Slipping into the passenger seat, Ahri greets the rest of the band already waiting in the car but doesn’t offer anything else.

Her presence isn’t needed because Akali maintains a perfectly healthy conversation with occasional inputs from Eve, Kai’sa, and Seraphine. Ahri isn’t needed, a fact which chokes her heart even further as the ride goes on.

The one good thing about Evelynn’s propensity for speeding is that they get to the band house faster than should be legal, and Ahri is out the door before Evelynn even kills the engine. She doesn’t care if the others are staring at her retreating figure as she makes a break for her room, throwing the door closed behind her and locking it for good measure.

Back falling against the door, Ahri exhales forcefully while trying to calm her racing heart. Everything about today has hit far too close to home, and she is decidedly not ready to confront her feelings. At least Eve isn’t here to scold her.

A sharp knock at the door makes Ahri jump, but she blessedly doesn’t let out a sound beyond the smallest of squeaks. Only someone with supernatural hearing could possibly-

“I know you’re in there, Ahri. You can’t keep running forever.” Evelynn’s voice is cooler than ice, nothing out of place that would serve to give away the simmering passion beneath the surface to the average observer. _Unless said outside observer also has supernatural hearing_. 

She doesn’t answer, instead turning to face the door, hand rising to press against it. It takes conscious effort to keep her hand from straying to the handle, Ahri berating herself for her weak will. She can’t do it, can’t let Evelynn in, no matter how much she wants to.

This time, when Evelynn speaks, anger begins to rise to the surface, a dangerous edge curling around her words, “Ahri, open up, damnit!”

A thump is heard against the door and Ahri reels back. That was most definitely Evelynn’s head colliding with the door, and the very concept of it is terrifying. Even more so is the banging that follows. Eve doesn’t get _angry_. She doesn’t admit defeat. It’s not in her nature. The fact that Ahri is so wrapped up in herself to bring Evelynn to the brink like this is what causes Ahri’s hand to shift, to rest itself against the handle. 

Something about her internal conflict must get across to Evelynn because Ahri hears the handle on the other side as it is pushed down and feels the press of Eve against the door. “Ahri, please. Don’t make me beg.”

Before she can think better of it, Ahri is throwing open the door and rushing into Eve, throwing her arms around her, and holding on tight, “I’m scared, Eve!” She buries her head into Evelynn’s shoulder, startling Evelynn who appears completely taken aback at the abrupt change in demeanor.

Nonetheless, Evelynn tries to be as comforting as she knows how, lashers winding around Ahri’s legs and hands coming up to cup Ahri’s face. She forces Ahri to look at her, tilting her head down to stare deeply into her eyes.

The actions make Ahri giggle even despite all the emotional anguish she is going through. Even though Eve has a presence larger than anyone she’s ever met in her life, it only serves to make Ahri laugh when compared to the fact that she is actually _taller_ than Eve.

“Now you’re laughing?” Evelynn appears miffed, but Ahri knows that she is glad Ahri isn’t a sobbing mess. Evelynn has never known how to handle breakdowns beyond swallowing the soul of whoever is annoying her. Ahri knows Eve would at least ask before she does something like that to her, though.

“I’m sorry,” Ahri puts on her most contrite face, “I was just worrying about nothing,” she releases herself from Evelynn’s hold and turns back to her room.

A lasher around her wrist stops her, Ahri looking back at Evelynn questioningly before she can make it far. Evelynn stalks towards her, eyes flaring with a demonic glow as she prowls closer and closer. Unconsciously, Ahri backs up until there’s nowhere left to go, stuck between Eve and a hard place when her back hits her dresser. She winces when Evelynn’s lashers grasp both her wrists and force them to the edge of her dresser.

“Nothing doesn’t make you zone off while the rest of the band is around,” Evelynn drawls, “Nothing doesn’t make you ignore your band, your girlfriends, or _me_. Nothing certainly doesn’t make you run away when Seraphine starts talking about hearing the songs of the people, now does it, _gumiho_?”

With her energy focused on controlling her strength so that she doesn’t break the dresser, Ahri is too drained to fight against Evelynn’s hissed accusations. Especially when they’re _right_. Somehow, even despite Ahri’s attempts at evasion, Eve knows exactly what’s wrong.

Ahri shakes her head. Why is she surprised? Evelynn probably knows her better than Ahri knows herself after all they’ve been through together. Not to mention, Evelynn is confident enough about it to actually confront Ahri about it. “I’m scared, Eve.”

The arched look in Evelynn’s eyes seems to say _we’ve been over this already_ and Ahri drops her head. “What if she thinks I’m a monster?”

Evelynn doesn’t respond right away. Instead, a clawed hand comes up to stroke through Ahri’s hair. If she scratches behind one of her ears and Ahri twitches, before letting out a slight moan, well that’s between her and Eve. Thoughtfully, Evelynn begins to speak while petting Ahri’s head, “Well, I would say that it’s her prerogative, isn’t it?”

Ahri nearly rips her hair out through Evelynn’s claws, but a firm grip on her head keeps her from moving far, “What?”

Slowly, Evelynn leans closer to Ahri until their cheeks are brushing, so close that Ahri can feel Evelynn’s breath as she speaks. The hand in her hair tightens, claws proving their edge as Evelynn yanks Ahri’s head back. “We’re both monsters, Ahri, you and I.” Evelynn’s head drops as her tongue glides along Ahri’s jaw, “Get over it.” 

Suddenly Ahri begins to feel suffocated in Evelynn’s embrace, wishing her hands are free so she can push Eve away and run away with her thoughts, but Evelynn doesn’t allow it. Her body is a solid weight against Ahri’s, pinning her in place and keeping her still. 

The frightening truth is that Evelynn is right. Ahri is a monster. She knows this, has known it since she began seeing how humans reacted to her presence, but it is a fact that she has never been ready to face. She’s not like Evelynn. She’s not proud of her distinctly inhuman qualities or her monstrous feeding habits. She doesn’t _want_ to be a monster.

As if sensing her distress, Evelynn’s head shifts until they are once more staring at each other head on. Evelynn comes closer, nose bumping into Ahri’s as she whispers, “You and I are monsters, Ahri, and there is nothing wrong with that. It is who we _are_ , gumiho. You can’t change that.”

“But-”

“No, Ahri. No buts.” Evelynn’s voice is firm, brooking no dissent as she continues, “Listen to me. We are both monsters, but you are choosing to be a good person. These things can exist independent of one another, do you understand me? You may be a monster, but you _choose_ to be good.”

Ahri’s jaw drops slightly as she processes Evelynn’s words. Her mind doesn’t want to accept it, but Evelynn is right. As she usually is. 

She doesn’t get a chance to voice her appreciation for Evelynn’s wisdom because Evelynn barrels on, “And really, there’s nothing wrong with being a _bad_ monster, either. To each their own, Ahri. So really, you shouldn’t make us all worry over silly things like this because it is quite ridiculous and honestly, I don’t need this kind of stress in my life. And the others especially don’t-”

The moment is quite broken, and rather than listen to Evelynn of all people monologue about taking into consideration her and other people’s feelings, Ahri surges forward, kissing Eve to shut her up. As sweet as it is to listen to Evelynn show that she has _feelings_ and the ability to care about other people, Ahri doesn’t want to keep hearing it. She knows Evelynn is right, but she doesn’t know if she can accept it, no matter how much she wants to. Monstrous guilt is a hard thing to overcome, especially when the one telling you to get over it is an unapologetic monster-demon herself. This is just something Eve doesn’t understand.

With a muffled “Mmph!” Evelynn reciprocates, lashers loosening their grip on Ahri’s hands and guiding them over Evelynn’s shoulders. Her hands move in turn, sliding under Ahri’s legs until she can lift Ahri up onto the dresser, a careless lasher swiping everything on the dresser to the ground with a clatter.

In this new position, Evelynn is able to evenly meet Ahri’s gaze, eyes burning with barely repressed desire as they part. “Are you sure?” No matter how far gone Evelynn is, she still refuses to push Ahri past a point she is not ready to go.

Heart melting at the consideration, Ahri nods tightly, “I need this, Eve.”

With a groan, Evelynn throws caution to the wind, grasping Ahri’s legs and pulling until her ass is just barely on the dresser as Evelynn descends on her. A clawed hand tears through her shirt like it’s wrapping paper, all while Eve is sucking and biting at her neck with the sole intention of marking her for the world to see.

This time, Ahri throws her head back of her own accord, a moan rising and dying in her throat as Evelynn bites down, hard. Arms scrabbling for purchase against Eve’s back, Ahri holds on for the ride as Evelynn shifts against her until she’s pressing Ahri down on the dresser.

Lying flat on her back Ahri is treated to the sight of Evelynn, eyes dilated and panting slightly, above her. The sight sends searing heat through her veins and she pulls Evelynn to her in a heady kiss. Evelynn kisses with the experience of millennia spent molding herself into the ideal lover, indolently fucking Ahri’s mouth as if it is her right.

A thigh slots itself between Ahri’s legs, providing a welcome pressure for her to grind against while Eve stakes her claim against her body. Ahri whines when Eve pulls back, but her lover only smirks, clawed hand trailing down her chest to the waistband of her jeans. Playing with the fly, Eve teases her while Ahri’s whines grow in insistency, “Someone’s eager.”

Ahri pushes herself up to a sitting position, eyes narrowing at Evelynn. She grabs Evelynn’s hand, pushing it against the apex of her thighs with a growl, “And you’re a fucking tease. Tell me something new.”

Eve laughs, but obliges, doing away with Ahri’s jeans and swiping a claw through her panties before ripping them free. Before she can get any further, Ahri grips her hand again, pulling it away from her legs and inspecting it closely.

“Those are not going anywhere inside me, are we clear?”

Evelynn sighs, but acquiesces easily enough, “As you wish.”

With a satisfied smile, Ahri releases Evelynn’s hand and lies back on her elbows, “Well get to it then.”

Chuckling, Evelynn nods, “Very well then.” Striking like vipers, Evelynn’s lashers coil around Ahri’s calves and pull them further apart. Ahri watches as Evelynn drops to her knees, claws sinking into her ass while Evelynn begins leaving a trail of bites and kisses up her inner thigh.

She takes her time, leaving no inch of Ahri untouched while Ahri gets needier and needier, moans growing in intensity without Evelynn there to muffle her cries. The sting of the bites is almost immediately smoothed by soft kisses and a tongue swirling where fangs once marked. Her arousal builds to a crescendo and Ahri is practically dripping before Evelynn finally looks up, golden eyes virtually slits when they meet Ahri’s gaze.

Rather than leave herself to Evelynn’s tender mercies, Ahri shifts her weight to one side and her other hand fists itself into Evelynn’s hair, tugging her to where she needs it most.

Evelynn lets herself be forced, smug satisfaction clear in her voice, “Needy.”

“Tease,” Ahri counters.

With a hum, Evelynn smirks, “Not at all.” She punctuates her statement by licking a long stroke through Ahri’s core, ending with a kiss at her clit for an exclamation point.

Ahri groans, head slamming back into the dresser as she fucks herself on Evelynn’s face. Languorously, Evelynn works Ahri to her peak, licking and sucking and fucking Ahri until stars explode behind her eyes. The only things keeping Evelynn from suffocating on Ahri are her lashers, steel wrapped in leather forcing Ahri’s legs apart while Eve ravishes her into a shuddering mess.

After her first peak, Evelynn doesn’t let up, pushing Ahri past her oversensitivity into orgasm after orgasm until they blur together, each crest smaller and smaller than the last until Ahri is a limp mess against her poor dresser.

Only then does Eve stop, letting Ahri ride through her last orgasm on her tongue before rising. A swipe with the back of her hand cleans Evelynn’s face from Ahri’s mess, hand’s coming to rest beside Ahri’s head as Evelynn leans down, “Satisfied?”

Weakly, Ahri pushes against Evelynn, but her efforts are futile. “Stop playing coy,” her voice is hoarse, but Ahri thinks she gets her point across, “You know you’re good.”

Eve laughs, head dipping down to bite into Ahri’s neck, fangs sinking in. “It never hurts to hear it again,” she sings, “Especially from you, gumiho.”

Ahri sighs, eyes fluttering closed while she allows Evelynn to occupy herself with her neck, “I’m sure.” Having sex with Eve could possibly be classified as a religious experience, Ahri knows. If god were a golden-eyed demon with a penchant for murder. Yet somehow, impossibly, Ahri still doesn’t feel completely sated.

She knows why, of course. Sex isn’t enough. She needs more; she always needs more. Ahri’s eyes flare open to meet a pair of amused golden eyes, “Still not enough?”

Unsure of how much she should admit, Ahri chooses honesty with a sigh. “No.”

“Hmm.” Evelynn taps her chin, pretending as if she doesn’t know exactly why Ahri isn’t sated. A hand comes up, stroking once more along Ahri’s ear as she considers, “We can’t have that, now can we?”

Closing her eyes, Ahri shakes her head. She doesn’t want to do it, doesn’t want to admit that she needs what Evelynn is offering, but she knows that’s exactly why Evelynn is offering. Evelynn won’t take no for an answer, will _make_ Ahri take care of herself if she isn’t willing to accept her own needs.

Evelynn’s breath is hot against Ahri’s mouth, a smirk playing at the edge of her lips as she descends. Their kiss is heart-wrenching, but Ahri squeezes her eyes shut and _takes_. She takes and takes and takes until Evelynn’s body stills unnaturally and Ahri can shove her away.

Stumbling backwards, Evelynn’s lashers curl out protectively behind her, as if Ahri is a _threat_. Eve looks dazed, eyes shut when Ahri slides off the dresser and cautiously towards her, worried that she finally took too much, finally crossed a line and took more than she deserves.

Eve’s eyes flare open and suddenly she doesn’t look the part of prey anymore. In fact, Ahri feels decidedly like she is the prey when Eve comes closer with a coo, “Aw, did you think you hurt me, gumiho?” She circles around Ahri, hand trailing across Ahri’s body and claws digging in deep, “It’ll take a lot more than that to hurt me, Ahri.”

With a shove, Ahri is forced onto her bed and Eve crawls on top of her, “Now, let’s go again, shall we?”

In turn, Ahri’s eyes begin to dilate. She pulls Eve down towards her with a growl, “Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahri: i'm a monster!!
> 
> eve: monsters r sexy <3


End file.
